Letters to Sayuri
by MuffinCake
Summary: Sayuri received two letters, one from her hometown and the other from a friends


Well, this is my first b-daman fanfic.. please be nice with the reviews.. Yuki,Aiko and Yoru(Yoru's a girl!) belongs to my friends (different) and Sayuri is my OC.. I dont own anything except the OCs

It wasn't so busy at May's Cat Cafe.. The girls took a break from helping May and was now watching Yamato and Gray bdabattle..

"Gray is going to win! Go Gray! You can do it!" Yuki cheered as Gray fired his bdaball at Yamato..

"No! Yamato's gonna win!" Yoru suddenly yelled..

"Aiko! Who do you think is gonna win?" both Yuki and Yoru turned to Aiko.. Aiko sweatdropped and shooks her head.. Sayuri, who was sitting next to Aiko, had her legs crossed and was watching the bdabattle quietly..

"Don't ask me.. Me dont know nothing.." she spoke before Yuki or Yoru had a chance to ask her.. After the bdabattle, which Gray had won, May suddenly called out to Sayuri.. Sayuri walked in with the others behind her..

"Here.. Some boy gave it to me when I was in town.. He said it was for you.." May handed Sayuri two letters.. She looked at the the letters a little confused.. Sayuri instantly knew from who the first letter was, but the second letter was a little confusing.. It had a little red smeared at the top and a little heart at the corner.. She walked into her room and started reading the first letter:

Hey Sayuri..

We've been a little lonely since you went of to the bdatournament.. The whole gang miss you and Rue's been quite lately (Sayuri giggled at this).. I know you're gonna come back in a few months time and be sure you do.. Your juniors miss you and they want to have a camping trip with you as soon as possible.. A lot's been going on lately.. by the way, when you come back, your gonna have to bdabattle again (she sigh thinking "Again?").. I did try to tell them but it was a battle for your title here in the town.. So be sure your bdaman is loaded and is in tip-top condition when you come back.. That's all, I'll try to keep in touch with you..

Sign, TWG and Your Juniors

She smiled as she folded it.. She readed the second letter and she cried after reading it..

"Hey Sayuri.. What's with the heart on the second letter?" Yuki busted into her room cheerfully.. Yamato and the others were following behind her.. Sayuri lifted her head and puts it back down into her arm..

"Sayuri.. Is something wrong?" she asked.. "Come on.. Lift your head up lazy.." she poked Sayuri's head.. Sayuri wiped her tears then smiled at Yuki.. May pushed all of them outside..

"Sayuri's probably heartbroken right now.. That second letter must be from her boyfriend that said he wanted to break up.. Next she'll probably go back home to try and settle this with him.." May guessed seeing Sayuri so down.. Yuki and the others walked back inside Sayuri's room while May went and prepared dinner..

"Hey, Sayuri.. If you have a problem you could always tell us you know.." Yoru said.. Sayuri, who was now sitting at the window-sill, stayed quite.. "Sayuri.. Sayuri.. Sayuri! did you hear me?" Yoru yelled which made Sayuri turn around facing them..

"Sorry guys.. I was thinking about my hometown.." just as Sayuri finished, May called them for dinner.. Yamato dashed towards the dining table while the others just walk.. The others were eating and chatting while Sayuri only kept quite..

"Hey, May.. I need to go somewhere for a few days.. You won't mind right?"

"Sure, Sayuri.. As long as you leave tomorrow.." May said..

"Thanks.. I'll be in my room.. Yamato you can have my food.." Sayuri pushed her dinner away, stood up and walked towards her room.. The room suddenly fell silent.. Before Yuki and Gray went to bed, they look up on Sayuri.. They peek into her room to find that she was sitting on the windowsill again.. Her right leg was pulled up to her chest while her left leg was hanging down.. She looked out the window while her left hand was gripping a letter.. Tears rolling down her cheeks as the moonlight shines upon her (OMG crappy line).. Yuki and Gray closed the door and walked back to their own rooms..

The next morning, Sayuri left after she took her breakfast.. "Sayuri.. Are you sure you don't want us to come?" Yamato asked her with concern..

"It's better if I go alone.." she put her bdamans into their holliester (uhh.. I think its a holder).. She waved goodbye and walked off.. Yamato walked in and sighed..

"Man.. I wish she didn't have to go without us.." he sat down and did a pouty face..

"I'd thought you'd say that.. Sayuri did told me that she might need you guys but it looks like she decided not to.." May walked into the kitchen..

"I wonder why? Maybe it was a bad idea leaving her alone.." Yamato started to worry..

"It'll be fine Yamato.. Sayuri's a.. strong person.." Yuki said.. "I hope.." she whispered..

Sayuri's POV:::

I couldn't help but look back at May's cat cafe one last time.. Man, I hope Yamato's alright with me leaving him and everything.. I really did hope I could bring him but it's my problem.. I walked futher not stopping to look at Yamato or the Cat Cafe.. I can't think straight with all the guilt killing me.. I slap my self in the face(yeah.. I often do that).. "Focus Sayuri.. You can't have anything stop you right now.. Not when your friend needs you the most!" I pumped my fist in the air and ran heading to possibly nowhere..

NormalPOV:::

A few days later, Yamato and the others were bdabattling with each other.. Tommy suddenly ran over to a direction..

"Tommy! Wait up!" Yamato chased after Tommy.. Yamato stopped dead on his track which made Gray, who was chasing him, bump into him and both of them fell over.. Yuki and the other stopped and looked at the two figures Tommy stopped at.. One of those figures was a blond girl and the other one a brown-yellow haired boy.. The brown haired boy had bandages over his arms and legs.. The boy could barely walk and he was supported by the girl.. The girl suddenly fell making Yamato and the others run over to her..

"hi..hiya Tommy.." she said before standing up again, which incredibly fails cause she fell over fainting.. The boy looked at her and tried to wake her up..

"Sayuri.. hey.. Sayuri.. Come on.. Wake up.." Yamato and the others look shock..

"That's Sayuri?" Yuki looked at her confused.. Sayuri's hair wasn't up in a ponytail so she was different.. They heard Sayuri moan a little, opening her eyes slowly and sat down..

"I blacked out again.. Didn't I?" the boy nodded.. She looked around before noticing that Yamato and the others were there.. Yuki, Aiko and Yoru helped Sayuri while Yamato, Gray and Terry helped the boy.. They brought them into the cafe.. Sayuri stayed in a room and the boy stayed in a room across Sayuri's..

The others let them rest.. A couple of minutes later, the boy came out of his room, barely able to walk, and entered Sayuri's room.. He then walked out again and sat down near the door.. He walked into his room again as he noticed May entering the hallway.. He didn't come out of his room for the rest of the day and so did Sayuri, cause she was unconcious again..

The next day, Yuki and the others had breakfast without Sayuri who was having breakfast in bed.. The boy who Sayuri brought with, isolated himself.. After breakfast, they could hear the boy and Sayuri arguing from Yamato's room, where they were having a conversation..

"You're not going anywhere!" the boy yelled at her..

"I told you I'm fine!" Sayuri yelled back.. May and the others arrived breaking them up.. Sayuri was mad at the boy and walked back into her room.. Before Gray and the others could say or ask anything, the boy glared at them..

"You're Sayuri's friends right?" his eyes narrowed on Gray.. Gray nodded..

"Kaito.. Kaito Kyosuke.. Miss, could you do me a favor?" he turned to May who was standing beside Yamato.. May nodded..

"Could you please keep Sayuri away from training for a while?" May only nodded, not bothering to ask why.. He turned to walk into his room, he suddenly stopped in his tracks.. He turned around and ran into Sayuri's room only to find that she wasn't there.. "Dammit, she heard us.." he said seeing her window open and Sayuri's bdaman(s) were gone.. "Stupid Sayuri! I told her not to go!" he heard something and quickly got out his bdaman.. A bdaball was fired from the window barely missing him..

"Who are you calling stupid!" she fired another bdaball which hit Kaito's bdaman..

"Sa.. Sayuri! Calm down!" he yelled at her.. Sayuri stopped, put her bdaman back in it's holliester and looked at Kaito who was now kneeling on the floor..

"Ah.. Kaito! Are you okay?" she climbed in through the window and kneel next to Kaito..

"yeah.. I think.. I should be asking you that.." he laughed a little.. Kaito stayed there for a few days while he recovered.. After a few days, he set out again..

"Are you sure you wanna go? I don't think it's safe you know.." Sayuri asked a little worried.. Kaito turned to her and ruffled her hair..

"Ahaha.. Where did the Sayuri I know go.. You've changed a lot since last I saw you.." both of them laughed.. "I'll be fine Sayuri.. I have to go back home to get my other bdaman.." Sayuri still looked at him..

"Hope you get there safely.. owh.. and when you want to see me, I'll be here kay.." Sayuri smiled.. "And don't forget.. When you're off to avenge your bdaman, count me in.." he smiled a little..

"Now there's the Sayuri I know! You're always looking for trouble.. Wait till your mom here's this.." Sayuri pushed him away..

"Baka! You better not tell my mom! Now go.. You gotta get there before dark.. Bye" he stopped and turned to Sayuri.. He kissed her cheek and ran away.. "Baka! When I find you again, you are so dead!" Kaito stuck his tongue out as he ran away.. Sayuri watched as Kaito dissapeared from her sight and turned around only to face Yuki, Aiko and Yoru with their weird glare.. "What?" Sayuri wiped her cheeks and walked past them..

"Sayuri.. Who was that?" Yuki grabbed her wrist.. Sayuri sight and glared at her which made her let go..

"That was not my boyfriend.. Did you think I couldn't hear you? He's an old friend of mine.. Now I have to go help May.." she ran towards the cafe tripping half way there..

"Yup, Sayuri's back.." Yuki and the other two sweatdropped..

Me:Done! Tell me what you think okay? please be nice on the reviews..

Yuki: Seriously Sayuri.. Who was that?

Me: *knocks Yuki out* who what?


End file.
